


Jour de pluie

by hiera



Category: Alice Nine, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou est assis près de la fenêtre du salon de son compagnon et repense à leur rencontre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire inspirée de la couverture du magazine : Motto2 vol.14

Depuis la fenêtre du salon, il observait les gouttes tomber du ciel pour finir leur courte vie sur les parapluies des passants qui se pressaient dans la rue. Vers quelle destination pouvaient bien courir tous ces gens, si tôt le matin ? Sans doute allaient-ils travailler. Métro-boulot-dodo. Le genre de vie qu’il avait toujours eu peur d’avoir et qui heureusement ne lui était pas tombée dessus. Il fallait dire qu’il avait tout fait pour l’éviter et avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où il en était. Il n’avait pas été tout seul dans cette aventure. Il était cinq. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il pensait à ses amis et collègues. Où étaient-ils ce matin ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pensaient-ils à lui comme il était en train de le faire ? Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il s’appuya un peu plus contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il aimait regarder les gens marcher dans la rue les jours de pluie. Il aimait imaginer quelle était leur destination, quelle était leur vie. Étaient-ils heureux ? Lui, il l’était. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il jetait un petit coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Il était entouré par des bruits d’eau. Dehors, il pleuvait et à l’intérieur, il pouvait entendre l’eau de la douche couler sur le corps mince et musclé de son amant.

Shou ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination vagabonder vers la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Il avait passé une délicieuse nuit et ce matin… ils avaient à nouveau fait l’amour. Était-ce possible de donner autant de plaisir à quelqu’un ? Il fallait croire que oui car avant de le connaitre, Shou n’avait jamais eu d’orgasme, du moins pas comme lui, lui en donnait. Il savait vraiment y faire. Peut-être parce qu’il était plus âgé ? Il avait de l’expérience, après tout un peu plus d’une décennie les séparait.

Un léger voile assombrit le visage du chanteur d’A9. Combien d’homme avait-il connu avant lui ? Combien en avait-il fait jouir avant d’arriver à ce niveau de perfection ? Combien d’autres avaient possédé son corps ? Alors qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais laissé le prendre…

Une petite moue se dessina sur le visage de Shou. Il n’était pas vraiment honnête. L’autre ne lui avait jamais dit non et ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il ne souhaitait pas qu’il le prenne. À vrai dire, ils n’en avaient jamais parlé. Ce n’est pas une chose dont on parle naturellement et Shou se voyait mal lui dire : « Chéri, ce soir c’est moi qui te baise ! »

Non, généralement les choses se faisaient naturellement et presqu’à chaque fois, il le laissait mener la danse. Il fallait dire qu’il savait parfaitement conduire la chose. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shou qui repensa à la nuit dernière mais également à ce qui s’était passé ce matin. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps et ses pensées vagabondèrent à nouveau vers son amant qui prenait une douche sans doute très chaude.

Shou s’humidifia les lèvres en imaginant l’eau perler sur le corps magnifiquement tatoué de l’homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Dix pour être exacte. En faite, il n’aurait jamais cru ça possible. Ils s’étaient rencontrés par hasard dans une soirée à laquelle Shou s’était décidé à aller à la dernière minute. Initialement, il aurait dû y aller avec Hiroto mais ce dernier s’était décommandé dans la journée. Shou avait longuement hésité, jusqu’à la toute fin, mais aujourd’hui il n’avait pas de regret.

C’était l’autre qui l’avait abordé. Shou s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Il se sentait un peu perdu à cette soirée qui s’était déroulée dans la salle de réception d’un hôtel haut de gamme. Il n’y connaissait pas grand monde, juste quelques personnes dont le visage lui avait paru familier. Il avait salué quelques connaissances mais s’était rapidement retrouvé seul, avec un verre à la main, regardant parfois son téléphone portable d’un air distrait. Si son aîné n’était pas venu lui parler, Shou serait sans doute parti.

« Tu es Shou de… A9, c’est ça ? Vous avez légèrement modifié le nom, n’est-ce pas ? »

Voilà ce qu’il lui avait dit en s’approchant de lui et Shou se souvenait parfaitement avoir senti le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien. C’était un peu comme un coup de foudre. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se croisaient. Par le passé, ils s’étaient déjà aperçut et avaient déjà échangé des politesses mais ce soir-là, cupidon semblait s’être décidé à lui décocher sa meilleure flèche. Shou se souvenait de ne pas avoir immédiatement répondu à son aîné. Il n’avait pas pu. L’autre lui avait souri et Shou y avait répondu avec un petit air bête, du moins dans son souvenir. Son amant lui répétait sans cesse qu’il ne l’avait pas trouvé bête, mais plutôt adorable. En tout cas, les deux hommes ne s’étaient plus quittés de la soirée et avaient longuement discuté, faisant plus ample connaissance, riant beaucoup et ne prêtant plus attention au reste du monde si bien qu’ils furent presque les derniers à partir. Cette nuit-là, il ne s’était rien passé entre eux. Ils ignoraient encore l’inclinaison de l’autre mais ils s’étaient échangés leurs e-mails et s’étaient promis de se revoir, avec pour prétexte une possible collaboration professionnelle. Après tout, le plus âgé multipliait les projets et Shou était plutôt ouvert à un one-shot avec un autre artiste. S’il avait su à l’époque où cette rencontre presque fortuite le conduirait ! Encore aujourd’hui, il avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il était là, assis à la fenêtre du salon de son aîné et regardait la pluie et les passants tout en respirant le parfum de son amant qui lui avait prêté un t-shirt. De toute façon quand Shou dormait chez lui, il n’emmenait jamais rien. Il lui empruntait tout, jusqu’à ses caleçons et même sa brosse à dent ! L’autre ne disait rien et se contentait de sourire à chaque fois.

 

Bien qu’ils fassent le même métier, leurs vies étaient très différentes. Ils n’arrivaient pas toujours à se voir et puis, leur relation était encore un peu secrète. Il n’y avait que leurs managers respectifs qui étaient au courant et qui parfois jouaient les intermédiaires pour eux. Ils leur arrivaient même de ne pas pouvoir se voir pendant des semaines entières ! Mais à chaque fois qu’ils parvenaient à se retrouver, ils débranchaient leurs téléphones et vivaient reclus du monde. Plus rien n’existait pour eux à part l’amour qui les unissait et c’était bien une histoire d’amour qui était née entre eux, aussi surprenante qu’improbable.

 

L’eau de la douche s’était arrêtée depuis quelques minutes déjà mais Shou n’y avait pas prêté attention. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs tout en étant pour l’homme qui partageait désormais sa vie.

 

Un mug se retrouva sous son nez en même temps qu’une paire de lèvre lui chatouillait le cou. Shou ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement tout en prenant la tasse fumante que lui tendait son chéri. Une fois qu’il eut les mains libres, son amant en profita pour l’enlacer tendrement et avec force. Il l’aimait. Shou le sentait dans chacune de ses étreintes et souvent, il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il pouvait y penser pendant des heures et arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion, c’était l’autre qui avait commencé. C’était son amant qui avait fait le premier pas en lui envoyant un e-mail, un jour de pluie comme celui-ci Quelques messages plus tard, ils s’étaient retrouvés pour un café, puis un déjeuner qui s’était terminé en longue balade soit disant de digestion. Ils s’étaient ensuite revus quelques fois pour déjeuner ou prendre un verre et puis un jour, alors qu’ils se disaient au revoir, l’autre l’avait embrassé. Le baiser avait été furtif, presque volé et avait laissé Shou cloué sur place, de stupeur mais aussi de joie. Jamais son cœur n’avait battu aussi vite. L’autre était parti immédiatement, sans rien dire, sans s’excuser ni même assumer son geste. Shou se souvenait d’y avoir pensé le restant de la journée et le soir même l’autre lui avait envoyé un message lui disant avec une certaine insolence qu’il ne regrettait pas son geste, qu’il ne s’excuserait pas et qu’il recommencerait la prochaine fois qu’ils se reverraient. Shou avait longuement hésité sur quoi lui répondre et avait fini par lui dire qu’il espérait bien qu’il recommencerait. Le jeune homme se souvenait d’être devenu aussi rouge qu’une tomate en lui répondant. Il l’avait été bien plus lorsqu’ils s’étaient ensuite revus et que son aîné l’avait embrassé avant même de lui dire bonjour. Dès lors, leur relation avait pris un autre tournant. Ils étaient devenus plus intimes, plus tactile sans pour autant coucher immédiatement ensemble. Ils n’avaient eu leur première nuit que plusieurs rendez-vous plus tard, plus parce que l’occasion ne s’était pas présentée que par une volonté réelle de se ménager.

 

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Murmura son aîné.

Shou revint à la réalité en sentant la peau douce et parfumée de son amant contre lui. Il adorait l’odeur de son aftershave. Il sentait si bon !

\- À toi, répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- J’espère, rétorqua l’autre en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

Shou adorait lorsqu’il le serrait comme ça. Il avait l’impression de lui appartenir et c’était le cas. D’ailleurs, il savait qu’il ne pourrait en aimer un autre comme il l’aimait lui. Après tout, on ne rencontre le grand amour qu’une seule fois dans une vie.

\- Regarde, ils nous l’ont envoyé en avant première, dit-il en lui tendant un magazine. Le tien doit-être chez toi, dans ta boite.

Shou prit le magazine qu’il lui tendait et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en posant les yeux sur la couverture. C’était le Motto2 vol.14 qui allait bientôt sortir et ils étaient tout les deux en couverture. C’était presqu’un coming out, bien qu’il était encore trop tôt pour eux, pour crier au monde leur amour. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que pour être heureux, il faut savoir vivre caché ?

 

 

Fin


End file.
